Her Broken Promise
by WowLookAtLeonardoDicaprio
Summary: Clary is a rich young Lady with only her mother and soon to be parabatai, Simon. But when Jace Herondale comes along with his parabatai and sister, there sure is going to be a lot more in her life. Clace
1. Chapter 1

Clarissa Fairchild promised herself from the moment she first saw Jace Herondale she wouldn't fall for him, or for his tricks, or for his eyes. His eyes, the glowing golden orbs, flashing when they met her sparkling green ones, could capture anyone's attention, right there and then. She had promised herself, and she had always kept her promises, to anyone, to her mother, her friends, no matter who, she would always keep them. Except this one.

Clary was walking in the gardens that morning, the autumnal colors making her fingers itch to just draw the reds, the oranges, the browns and yellows, the leaves crunching on the ground under her feet, covering the path she was following, and the grass in the distance. she was in her own world, just thinking about what she could draw, that she hadn't noticed the person walking next to her, only noticing when she looked around to her side to find a tall figure grinning at her

"By the angel!" She exclaimed, shocked to see the boy there, grinning at her with curious eyes

"i suppose I do get similar reactions from everyone who sees me" said the boy with a cheeky smirk.

Clary rolled her eyes, not sure how to react to the tall blonde boy walking next to her, with his golden wavy hair, and his glowing golden eyes, and his arrogant remarks and cocky attitude.

"I actually meant what are you doing in the gardens of my house, but do feel free to wonder what my other reaction was." she said looking at him with a cold look in her eye, but this only made his smirk grow into a grin, and she wondered if she should just not have responded to his comment.

"Well, I suppose I could ponder it with your name" He said smoothly.

She looked suspiciously over at him, as he watched her with that signature smirk of his. Clary thought about angel knows what he could do with her name, but he only seemed curious.

"Clarissa Fairchild, but its Clary to you" she said without looking at him

"Clary... has a nice ring to it" he said grinning at her

she rolled her eyes again.

"Well, I'll be off then, enjoy your walk Clarissa" he said,winking at her as he turned to go. she stared after him as he strolled down the path she'd just come down.

"Wait!" she called after him. he turned, looking slightly startled, before recovering himself back to the familiar smirk.

"I didn't get your name." she said, narrowing her eyes at him

"Jonathan Herondale, but you can call me Jace" he said, then turned and walked off down the path again.

Clary sat in her room, not being able to get the golden boy Jace out her head. She supposed it was his looks, his slim figure, golden wavy hair, flashing golden eyes, and the voyance rune on his left hand. Clary knew that even if she found Jace good looking, the only reason he'd want to be with her would be because of her parents money. Her mother, Jocelyn Fairchild was identical to Clary, as people always said, but she thought about how slim her mother was, and how tall and beautiful she was, with her long, fiery red hair trailing down her back in full curls, and the way she seemed to glide when she walked, elegantly place her feet. Clary, on the other hand, was as slim as her mother, but she wasn't as beautiful, and definitely wasn't as tall. Despite being sixteen, Clary was about the size of a thirteen year old. Her hair, was as red and curly as her mothers, but definitely not as shiny and flowing, and definitely not as long. Most of her face was full of freckles, overflowing on her cheeks, down her neck and chest, and allover her body. The way Clary walked, well, she supposed she didn't walk, and she only fell, and, compared to her mothers beautiful figure, Clary was about as beautiful as a raggedy Anne doll. She had never seen her father, and her mother told her he had died in a fire in one of the wings of their very grand house. She wondered why her mother had stayed in the house, the house where her husband died, loosing her one love, but her mother was strong and independent, with a stubborn attitude, like Clary. If it was whoever Clary's one true love was killed in the fire, she wouldn't have been able to look at the house, let alone live in it. Despite loosing her husband, Jocelyn Fairchild had raised Clary, with hardly any help, in a too large house for just a mother and daughter, an widow and a girl barley aware of the horrors that had taken place in her stately home.

She was broken out of her reverie by a knocking on her door, and in came Simon Lewis, her best friend, and soon to be _Parabatai_ entered the room. Simon, much to everyone's delight, had ascended around a year ago, after being put through the Shadowhunter Academy's rigorous training course, and became a nephillim, like her and her mother. Simon sat down on the end of her bed, and she could see through the whiteness of his shirt, the faint black marks, spiraling up and down his arms, along his collarbone, and under the shirt and waist coat he was wearing. He sat back on his hands, the black voyance rune on his right hand, on his tanned skin.

"you heard about the guests staying here?" Simon said, raising an eyebrow. much to her annoyance. She couldn't raise on eyebrow, and it really annoyed her when others did it.

"No, my mother didn't tell me we're having guests." she said, confused at why her mother wouldn't tell her why people she didn't know would be staying in their house.

"i wonder why she didn't tell you" he said, crossing his legs over.

"when are they coming?" she asked, annoyed at why she hadn't known about this.

"well, they're already here, and do you know why they're here?"

"they're already here?! Why wasn't i told about this?!" she fumed at him.

" don't take this out on me, I got told by your bloody maid!" he said, putting his hands up in the air at her outburst.

"My maid knew, and neither of us knew?!" she exclaimed. "I suppose i better speak to my Mother about this." she said, fuming at the fact her maid, her maid knew, and Clary herself didn't know. She stormed across her room , flinging open the door, and flying down the stairs as quickly as she could, silently thanking the fact Shadowhunters could run at least twice as fast as mundanes.

"Mother! Mother! Where are you?!" she yelled, still running to her mothers lounge. Her mother ran out, a panicked look on her face, running nearly into Clary.

"Clary! by the angel, whats wrong?!" she panted, clearly out of breath from running to her shouts.

"You never told me we had guests! People i don't know, and you didn't tell me!" she shouted, upset at the fact her mother clearly didn't trust her with information such as this.

"Clary! You shout me from all the way upstairs, yelling, bawling, sprinting down the stairs, on the new carpet, and, might I add, we do have guests!"

"Well yes, I do know we have guests now, but I didn't know earlier, and that, mother, is why I am shouting!"

" Is everything all right over here?" a voice asked, she recognized the voice, not as Simon, or her mother, but a familiar smooth and deep voice, making her spin on her heel.

"Jace?" she asked, staring at the boy she'd seen earlier, now dressed in a dark blue waist coat and trousers, the color of midnight. He had a matching jacket, and shoes, perfectly in contrast to the honey color of his skin, and the golden curls on his head.

"Whats wrong, Jace?" asked a voice Clary had never heard before. A beautiful girl appeared, with long dark hair, bone straight, down to her waist. She had bright red lips and pale skin, with a ribbon thin body, and eyes a soft brown color. She was wearing black training gear, tight against her slim body. She felt Simon tense next to her, wondering if he knew the girl, but then looking at the girl, she saw how beautiful the girl was, and she realized that it was most boys' reaction to the girl.

"Clary, these are some of our guests, and clearly you did know they were coming, so I see no reason why you shout and scream at me, why we had guests!" Her Mother finished, giving Clary a look she knew could kill.

"You ran from the training room just to see a family argument, Jace? Angel knows why I followed you." the girl said, and, her eyes now resting on Clary, "Oh, I'm Isabelle, by the way, and I'm assuming you're Clary, because I don't think that this one over here really suits the name Clary" she said, winking at Simon, making his cheeks turn almost as red as her hair.

"It's Simon, not Clary." Simon added, pushing his glasses up his nose, staring at Isabelle. She looked over at Jace, who was glaring at Simon, his tawny eyes bright in the sunlight.

"well, Simon" Jace said, still glaring, "me and Isabelle have training, would you like to join us, Clary?" Jace said, turning his eyes to her, offering her his arm.

"Of course." she said , her emerald eyes challenging him, his tawny eyes suddenly blazed, and a smirk rose on his lips. she walked forward taking his arm, smirking back at him.

"I forgot that's what makes you all hot and bothered Jace, girls fighting." Isabelle said, arm in arm with Simon, a smirk on her beautiful face.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Guys! If you are reading chapter 2, then thanks! I hope you are all enjoying it so far, even if it is the second chapter, I'm glad you took the time to read this! Also sorry its a bit short, but i will try and upload maybe two longer chapters this week, but in future, if the chapters are this short, and the one following is also short, I will try and upload them both. I also update this one every Saturday or Sunday evening, just to anyone who wants the times for new chapters._

Clary walked down to the training room with Jace, still holding his arm. She could hear the murmur of Isabelle and Simon's conversation, and she wasn't in the mood to listen in on his conversation then tease him after. She turned her head slightly, and she could see Isabelle laughing, her head thrown back, a wide smile on her face. Simon was the same, and with a smile only she knew. She was shocked at the fact Simon had let Isabelle in so quickly, letting his guard down, but she knew she would try and bring it up later, questioning why he had a sparkle in his brown eyes, and the smile he saved for her on his face.

"She'll throw him away. And stomp on him in those very high boots of hers soon, you know." Jace said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Will she?" Clary asked him. She supposed Isabelle could stomp over anyone in high heeled shoes, shoes that probably made her tower over anyone she met, as she was nearly as tall as Jace in her training boots, and Jace seemed at least 6 feet tall, but them again everyone seemed at least 6 feet tall when you were as small as she was.

"mmhm" Jace said, as she turned into the training room. She let go of Jace's arm, moving over towards the swords that lined the walls of the training room.

" Daggers are in the room next door, along with bow and arrows, we also have whips made of multiple materials, and there are some seraph blades in here, but the best are kept in the weapons room." She finished, looking at Jace and Isabelle, who were both grinning.

"What?" She asked glaring at the pair, who were still grinning.

"We wouldn't have come here before using almost every weapon in your training room, you do know that?" Jace said, winking at her again. "But by all means, you can give me a guided tour of the weapons room, I don't have any objections" He said, turning on his heel and walking off towards the room next door. Clary followed, and she saw Simon gaping at her, clearly shocked at how Jace spoke to someone as high class he herself, she grinned and him, before catching Isabelle's eye, who gave her a cat like smirk.

Simon watched as Clary trailed after the Herondale boy, who was stood in the doorway of the training room, waiting for Clary to follow. As she left, Clary caught his eye and grinned at him. She clearly was oblivious to the fact Jace would only use her, taken by his charms and his golden looks, and the smirk plastered to his face. Isabelle turned to face him, and seeing him watching Clary, the smile she had on her face fell.

"He won't do anything with her you know." she said to him, her face serious, and he dark brown eyes boaring into his. "He's different around her, you know."

"What do you mean by different?" he asked her, unsure how Jace could be different around Clary.

Isabelle hesitated, clearly unsure what to say. "Well... you won't know him well enough to note those changes, but its not my place to say how Jace feels." She said a stern look on her face.

"You know him well?" He asked her, unsure on what she meant by well.

"if your asking if Jace and I sleep together then no, we don't and haven't, and don't judge Jace on his looks as well. He looks like he's just arrogant and sarcastic, yes he is, but he's also _extremely_ clever, and has probably killed the most demons out of anyone his age, and is probably going to end up being the best of our generation. So don't get on the wrong side of him, because then you get on the wrong side of Jace's Parabatai, Alec, who's also my brother, and then you'll get on the wrong side of me. Believe me, you don't want to be on the bad side of me, or any of us, just to be clear." She said glaring at Simon. He was taken aback by her speech, and he did not want to be on the bad side of Isabelle, and if Jace was a good Shadowhunter as Isabelle said he was, he didn't want to be on Jace's bad side.

"I need to find my brother." Isabelle said, clearly annoyed at him for judging Jace. She turned on her heel, her feet barely making a clicking noise on the wooden floor. He silently cursed himself for letting his guard down around Isabelle, as she clearly wasn't going to want to speak to him again anytime soon.

"Did you really use every weapon in the weapons room before you came?" Clary asked Jace as they turned into the weapons room, the blades stuck in the walls casting shadows in the dimly lit room, along with the long wooden table where a few blades and a pile of steles set near the edge of the table, waiting to be put in one on the many racks, holes, and shelf's on the wall.

"I looked, and made a note of what to use when I came back later." he laughed, clearly amused by her question.

"Oh." She replied, annoyed at how she'd actually believed him.

"You do have a good collection in here" he said, leaning against the table, his tawny eyes softening as they watched her

"That we do." She said, turning to put away the steles sat on the table. She gently picked them up, piling some in her hand. She looked for a space in the wall to insert the steles, looking up at the wall stretching up above her. She sighed, seeing the only spaces on the wall were very far above her height. Clary stretched up, trying to reach the spot in the wall. She knew if she jumped, she would miss the gap in the wall, jumping to high. She heard a chuckle behind her, and felt a figure standing behind her. Jace's arms were around her as he plucked a stele from out her hand, and reaching up to put the stele back. She suddenly realized how close she was to him, as she felt the heat radiating of his body. As if he could sense her thoughts, Jace took a step back, unwrapping his arms from around her.

"There we go" He said, his voice, she thought sounded slightly rough as he went back to leaning on the table.

"Are you getting anything?" She asked, indicating the hundreds of weapons stuck in the wall.

"No, I brought most of my own weapons." Jace replied, filing his fingers on one of the steles left on the table. Clary wondered what her mother would've thought to see a guest filling their nails on one of the steles they'd been delivered.

"We should get back to Simon and Isabelle" She said, quickly remembering the fact they'd left them alone in the room next door. She strained her ears to hear if there were any noises coming from the training room, but heard none. She knew Shadowhunters were quiet, but not this quiet.

"Isabelle left, by the way." Jace said raising and eyebrow at her.

"How did you know?" She asked, unsure about how he knew Isabelle had left Simon.

"She clicks wherever she goes." Jace said with a grin, getting up to leave the weapons, with his perfect nails. "Coming?" Jace asked her. She joined him in the doorway, to find Simon scurrying out the training room.

"Clary!" Simon exclaimed, "I was just coming to check on you." He said, glaring at Jace.

"And why would she need checking on?" Jace asked Simon irritably, the softness from his tawny eyes gone, replaced with a hard, cold stare. "I'm not that irresponsible" Jace said coolly, still glaring at Simon. Clary was about to say something to Simon about how she didn't need to be watched all the time, but they were interrupted by a young maid, who curtsied, before stating dinner would be ready in an hour, then quickly walking off.

"I better go" Clary said, knowing that if any of them stayed where they were, some one would end up dead. Most likely Simon. Jace gave and extravagant bow, before adding, with a smirk, " well, I do hope to be seeing you at dinner, Clary." Jace walked off, without uttering a single word to Simon. She was about to walk off, before Simon grabbed her arm, turning her round to face him.

"Don't fall for him Clary, you know he'll use you for money, and then forget you, you know?" Simon said, a pained look across his face. She sighed, looking after Jace.

"You don't know him Si." She sighed, not looking at him. He let go of her arm, before meeting her eyes.

"But I know you." He said, before walking off in the opposite direction of Jace.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys, I'm sorry couldn't get this up this weekend or last weekend, as I've been so busy, but I've made this chapter longer, so it has also taking longer to write. I will try and upload a new chapter next weekend, but I am on holiday, so I can't promise anything!_**

* * *

A Clary walked back from the training room, she was barely concentrating on where she was walking, only thinking about what Simon had said about Jace. She didn't want to believe him, and Jace, now that she supposed she knew him in some way, didn't seem like the kind of person to do anything like Simon was suggesting. She still kept remembering what Jace's body felt like behind her, his warmth warming her, and and smell of and sunlight, oddly comforting. Clary wondered if Simon was jealous of the amount of time she appeared to be spending with Jace, but it would be absurd, considering they were going to be _Parabatai_. She hadn't even realized that she had reached her room, and had entered, as she was consumed by her thoughts. When Clary looked around her room, she noted the dress set out on her bed. It was so much like her mother to fuss over the way she looked.

As Jace walked down the corridor, having no idea where he was going, he couldn't keep the petite red head with the freckles out his head. He couldn't have helped himself earlier when Clary had been attempting to put the steles back in the wall, he couldn't do anything else but help her, even if it did make him maintain his mostly clean reputation among elders as a young and polite gentleman. He could still fell her small body, gently pressed up against his, and her smell of strawberry, and the warmth of her body, a comfort to him, and a calming presence. He didn't know what it was about the small girl, she was pretty and clever, and Jace could get anyone like that, but it didn't mean they had the effect Clary had on him. She made his heart beat faster, and his pulse speed up, no one else had this effect on him. Jace hadn't realized where he'd walked, but he found himself in a large room, with red and gold silk wallpaper. The room had an impossibly high ceiling, with a golden chandelier hanging from the center, above a magnificent grand piano. He walked over to the piano, gently running his fingers over the lid over the piano, before lifting it up and sitting himself down at the chair. He placed him fingers over the keys, letting a soft noise tinkle out from the instrument.

Clary couldn't remember the last time she'd heard music coming from the music room, and she assumed the last time would be when she was a child, aimlessly hitting the keys of the piano, enjoying the noise coming out that she herself had made. She looked down at herself, in the green dress that matched her eyes, bringing out the red in her hair, and the green in her eyes. Dinner would be ready in a few minutes she knew, but she couldn't help but wonder who was playing the piano. She opened her door, and quietly shut it behind her as she made her way down the long corridor, down the grand staircase with all the carvings on the banister, and found herself in front of the door of the music room. She quietly slid it open, peering round the heavy door. In front of the grand piano in the middle of the room sat Jace, his thin fingers gliding seemingly effortlessly along the keys of the piano. He appeared to not have sensed her, and was still playing, his face screwed in concentration. Clary couldn't help but just stand there, captivated by his music, and the passion he seemed to put in just music. Her eyes moved from his fingers back to his face, watching his gold eyes watch the keys, seeing them reflected in his eyes, dancing along, sometimes fast, sometimes slowing down. Jace's fingers came to a gentle stop, and he slowly lifted the piano lid down, getting up off the seat. He froze suddenly, looking at her, then, as if waking up from a dream, looked around the room, as if checking if anyone else was there, and slowly slid his eyes back to Clary's. She cleared her throat

"You play well" Clary said, looking back into his eyes.

"I know" He said quietly. She wondered if he didn't like other people to hear him play, just as she didn't like to show others her art. Jace was still stood there, but his body had relaxed. "Show me to dinner?" He asked her, offering her his arm like earlier that day. Clary took his arm, and began to walk towards the door.

The corridor outside was colder than the music room, where there had been a large fire place to supply a cosy warmth to the grand room, and it made the rest of the grand house Jace was staying in feel empty and cold. His left arm was warm where Clary's arm was wrapped around his, and he could see her green eyes darting down the corridor as though she was looking for someone. He could guess who it was, as he could see worry in her eyes, and he knew who it was just from that. It was her _parabatai_ , Simon, he guessed, as her eyes continued darting around.

"Are you and that weasel _parabatai?_ " Jace asked, wondering if they were _parabatai,_ as he from looking at her arm, there wasn't a black rune visible on her forearm underneath the thin arms of her dress. Clary, as if registering that he had just called Simon a weasel whirled on him, her red hair flying around her shoulders.

"No not yet, and don't you dare call him a weasel!" She replied, her eyes two green burning flames. He couldn't help but chuckle slightly as her fiery response that perfectly matched her hair. "Whats so funny?" She asked her eyes still burning.

"Oh, nothing." He replied, not exactly wanting to be on her bad side. He looked forward, but he would still feel her eyes glaring at him. He saw a shadow move in the hall, reflected by the dim glow of the candles lighting down the hall, and stiffened. Jace felt Clary stiffen then relax.

"Simon!" Clary exclaimed startled by his entrance. She let go of Jace's arm, and walked slowly to where he was stood, his eyes down on the hard, cold wood of the floor. "Simon?" She asked, unsure why he was so quiet.

"Hi Clary." he said, still looking down at the floor, and not acknowledging Jace.

"Is everything alright?" She asked him, unsure whether or not he was upset with her about earlier. Simon suddenly looked up at her, his dark eyes bright in the pale glow of the candles placed above them.

"It's fine." Simon replied, pushing his glasses up his nose, and started walking down the corridor. Clary followed him, annoyed at why he was being so secretive. She wasn't one to keep anything from him, so why was he being like that?

"Are you sure?" She pushed, knowing that she may be able to figure out what was going on.

"I'm sure." Was all Simon said. Clary huffed, even more annoyed at the fact he was now keeping secrets, and lying to her like that. She suddenly remembered Jace, and she turned to see if he was behind them, and he was there, hands in his trouser pockets, walking along and whistling, as if there wasn't anyone in front of him. Jace caught her eye, and grinned at her, as she rolled her eyes back at him

They turned a corner, and came out into a large room with a painting all along the back wall. Clary knew she could've painted the mural there now, but her mother had insisted she didn't need Clary's help in painting it. Looking back, Clary probably wouldn't have been able to do that good a job when she was six. There was no light filtering in from the two large windows occupying the front walls, overlooking the gardens, below her bedroom. The two chandeliers dangling above her head were casting a warm glow in the room, with the two fireplaces in the wall making the room a warm and welcoming entrance compared to the cold of the corridor. Simon had gone off into the room, and was sat in a corner with a book, that she had no idea where he had got from. Clary could feel Jace's arm lightly touching hers.

"I would've thought that you knew what to do once we actually got here." Jace said, the light casting shadows on his angular face as he grinned at her.

"I don't normally have Simon being this way, and other guests. Usually just come down when I want" She said with a sigh.

"Clary!" A voice from behind her said, and she sighed again, knowing it was her mother. "You're early!" Her mother said, a smile on her face which Clary didn't return. Her mothers eyes flashed with hurt, but Clary was still annoyed at her. And Simon.

"Seems we are." Was all she said. She wondered why her mother hadn't acknowledged Jace, as it was hard to miss him, being as tall as he was, and she wasn't exactly hiding him from view. Her thoughts were answered when her mothers eyes moved to Jace.

"Jonathan!" Her mother said. She turned and looked up at Jace, who had flinched at the use of Jonathan.

"Jace" He said with a tight smile, which had clearly won her mother over.

"Jace then, how nice it is for you to join us, will Alec and Isabelle be joining us this evening?" her mother asked. Clary turned to Jace again, wondering who Alec was. Just then, a tall, pale boy with a mop of straight black hair, and piercing blue eyes entered the room. He looked sullen, and very much as though he didn't want to be there. He glared at Clary as he walked past her, standing behind Jace.

"Isabelle said she felt ill, so she won't be coming down" He said, looking at Jace. Something flashed in Jace's golden eyes, as he nodded his head.

"This is my _parabatai_ , Alec." He said, gesturing toward the sullen looking boy who was now glaring at Simon, who had looked up from his book at Alec's arrival.

"Oh, that is a shame." Clary's mother continued. "Shall we sit down then?" She said. Clary turned and followed Jace, who was sitting with his back next to the fireplace. She went to slide down next to him, but Alec was already there, glowering at her. She flushed and went and sat next to Simon by the window, who was in conversation with her mother. She folded her arms, stating into the fireplace, past Jace and Alec. She had a small feeling Alec didn't like her all that much. The large table had been set for six, but a servant came in, and cleared what she supposed would've Isabelle's place, just as three servants came in, carrying five bowls of soup. She picked up her spoon, eagerly awaiting the bowls arrival.

"Not one to wait I see." Jace said, raising an eyebrow at her. She glared at him as her soup was put down before her as she quickly set to eating it. Clary knew her mother and Alec were glaring at her, and Jace smirking at her, along with Simon ignoring at her.

Dinner was quiet and slightly awkward affair, but she sat there still looking into the fire.

"I'm going out for a walk." She announced after everyone had finished, and walked out of the dining room and down the long corridors, dimly lit, and grabbed a thin jacket She walked out of the door, letting it shut with a loud bang. she stood there for a moment, shivering in the cold Autumn before the door opened again, and out stepped Jace. His golden hair had been bleached a lighter color by the pale moonlight.

"I figured you'd forget a larger coat" He said, grinning and offering her his jacket.

"Won't you get cold?" Clary asked him, slowly taking his jacket, and putting it on over her own.

"I brought my stele." He replied, with a shrug, pulling out a stele from his pocket and pulling his shirt up to draw a heat rune on his wrist. She watched him, the way the muscles in his arm gently moved as his hand did, the stele working its pattern along his tanned inner arm. Realizing she had been staring, Clary quickly looked up at the view of the long winding drive from the front doors of her house, her back warmer from Jace's jacket, the cold metal digging into her back as she leaned against it. As far as she could see, were trees lining the expanse of neatly cut grass, that had a dusting of frost and leaves. The moon was casting pale light along the tops of the trees, making the light frost on the grass look sliver and mysterious. Clary chanced a look at Jace, who was looking along the trees like she was. She could see the way the moon cast shadows on his angular face, making his jaw look more prominent, and his golden hair bleached a paler color, his curls shining.

"You're staring." Jace murmured, turning his eyes slowly on her. She met his eyes, staring into their pale golden depths. He moved slowly toward her, his had resting on her cheek. Clary looked down at the hand covering her cheek, the black voyance rune standing out on his hand as it cupped her cheek.

"I know" She softly replied. He leaned down, his face just inches away from hers. Slowly, she tipped her head back, leaning into him, as Jace's lips met hers, brushing against them. He moved his lips closer to hers, applying more pressure to her lips, moving his other hand to her back, pushing her against him. Clary moved to wrap her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his silky hair as he pushed her gently up against the door. Suddenly, the door on their left banged open, yellow light filtering through it. She pulled away from Jace, who's face was flushed his eyes dark. In the doorway, stood Simon, his face red and his mouth open shock.

"Clary." He said tightly, eyes moving from her to Jace.

"Simon." She replied, not looking at him.

"Your mother told me to try and get you to come in." Simon said, with a tinge of bitterness in his voice "But I doubt she'll be worried about you getting cold." he carried on still letting the bitterness enter his voice. Clary, realizing what he meant about Jace's jacket, wrapped her arms around herself and turned a shade of red.

"You don't need to be like that." She said, her voice high pitched. Simon, who still wasn't looking at her, was seemingly paying no attention her now, as he was glaring at Jace, who was glaring back at him, his eyes full of golden fury.

"She's right, you really don't" Jace commented,not breaking his eyes from Simon. Simon's face had turned white, and he looked like he could kill Jace. She hoped he wouldn't, as Jace could probably kill him before he even had a blade his hand.

"I thought we were supposed to be _parabatai._ " Simon said quietly.

"What?!" Clary said surprised at why he had mentioned anything to do with the fact that they were going to be _Parabatai_.

"You said you wouldn't leave me." He continued, as if she hadn't spoken. "And now you're going to leave me." Simon said quietly, before turning on his heel, and sprinting off down the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I only own the plot, all rights belong to Cassandra Clare  
**_

Clary stared after Simon in sudden bewilderment. He'd never had an outburst as sudden as the one he'd just had, seemingly exploding everything he'd kept inside from the whole evening with Jace.  
Jace.  
She'd forgotten he was still there. She turned her eyes up to his face, to find him studying her with one eyebrow raised, his hands stuffed into his pocket's.

"You still want a parabatai now?" Jace grinned, flicking his curls out of his eyes. Clary's mouth shot open as she looked at him. He was grinning. Grinning. grinning as though Simon hadn't just ran off down one of the many corridors. She narrowed her eyes at him as the grin faltered, his fingers clenching in his pockets.

"Yes, of course I still want a parabtai." She said stiffly. "You of all people should know what it's like to have an argument with your parabatai. I'm sure you wouldn't just abandon him because of one person." As she finished the last part of her outburst, Jace pursed his lips as he looked at her, then turned on his heel, walking down the hall, barely making a sound on the polished wooden flooring.

"And you wouldn't know the pain it would cause one to do that, _Clarissa_." Jace called back to her. Her mouth opened wider at this. A minute ago he'd been lending her his jacket, a smile on his face as he spoke to her, then he'd kissed her. She'd never felt anything like that. Ever. She'd once kissed Simon, but after the small peck on the lips he gave her, she decided it was a lot better to _not_ kiss someone who felt remotely like a brother. Clary gingerly raised a finger to her lips, the fingers brushing across the pink surface of them. Kissing Jace was like a dream, and she certainly wanted to do it again, despite the tone he'd taken with her, and the harshness in his voice. Clary shook her head in attempt to get thoughts of him out, seeing as Jace probably wouldn't even speak to her, let alone kiss her. Letting out a frustrated sigh and running a hand through her red curls, she set off down the corridor towards Simon's room, her dress rustling as she walked. She'd try and talk to Jace later, if he'd look at her. Upon reaching Simon's door, she quietly knocked on the door, leaning against the door frame and folding her arms across her chest, Jace's jacket still wrapped around her, his scent overpowering the air around her. The door was flung open to reveal a disheveled looking Simon, pushing his glasses up his nose. He let his head fall down as he looked at Clary, shaking his head. She opened her mouth to say something, anything as an apology, to be cut off by his shaking voice.

"By the angel, Clary I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I was stupid and jeal-"

He was cut off by Clary flinging her arms around his neck and burying her head in his shoulder.

"It's fine, Simon, you had a right to say that." She mumbled into his shoulder. Simon wrapped arms around her small waist, resting his chin on her head.

"I didn't, though. I shouldn't have said any of that. You would never leave me. Ever." She felt him take a deep breath, and exhale, his deep breaths moving her hair.

"It's fine." She sighed, squeezing his neck gently, then releasing her hold on him and stepping out the circle of his arms. Clary smiled up at him, her eyes softening as their eyes met. Simon reached out and ruffled her hair, grinning at her.

"Honestly Fray, you're weird when you go all soppy on me" He said, looking down at her with soft eyes, his glasses balancing on the tip of his nose. "Now go get your man" Clary wrinkled her nose at Simon's choice of wording about Jace.

"I wouldn't say he's my man.." She frowned. Simon laughed, gently pushing her out his doorway.

"Just go." He laughed, closing the door as he walked back into his room. Clary removed the jacket around her shoulders, carefully folding it in attempt to not crease it. Taking a deep breath, she turned away from Simon's room, and down the corridor to Jace's.

Jace kicked of his shoes, falling onto his bed with a sigh and placing his hands behind his head. He couldn't get the feeling of kissing _her_ out his head. The way it had felt to place his lips over hers, his hands placed on her small waist, and her hands tangling in the curls at the base of his neck. She was intoxicating, yet he'd only known her for a day, but he just couldn't get her porcelain like freckled face out of his mind. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Jace sat up, pulling out the cuff links in the sleeves of his shirt, carefully placing them on the bedside table then undoing the top buttons on his shirt, loosening the collar out. He knew he should apologize to her for saying things about the boy who was supposed to be her parabatai. God, if anyone had doubted Alec in the way he'd done to Clary, he would've killed them. The look on her face after he'd asked her if she still wanted a parabatai told him she very much wanted to kill him, right there and then, and he wasn't ready for his death _just_ yet. He'd ran from her, then insinuated he wasn't on a nickname basis with her. Jace wanted to be on a basis a lot closer than that. All he wanted to do was go and knock on her door and apologize to her until she accepted his apology, but if he went and knocked on her door know, he knew it was extremely likely she wouldn't even open her door, and a lot less likely she'd speak to him. Jace was broken out his thoughts by a light knock on the door across the room, and sat up, staring at the door.

"Alec?" He asked.

"Nope." A small voice called from the other side of the door.  
 _Clary._  
He shot to his feet, walking quickly to the door, flinging it open. Clary was stood in the doorway, still wearing the same thin dress she'd been wearing this evening, her arms wrapped around herself and his jacket trapped between her body and arms. Her small face was looking up at him, her green eyes wary below the layers of copper coloured lashes above them. Her bottom lip was trapped between her two front teeth, shining in the dark lighting throughout the hallway.

"I brought your jacket." She murmured, loosing her arms and holding out the jacket in her small hand. Jace raised his eyes to Clary's, to find her watching him, unblinking and her gaze unwavering.

"I'm sorry." Jace blurted out. Her eyes suddenly widened with surprise as her lips parting slightly. She wasn't exactly helping him try and forget her lips. He cursed himself for his outburst. He hadn't exactly planned to apologize to her like that, and it was no doubt she'd tease him for his outbursts around her.

"It's fine." Clary muttered, still holding his jacket in her hand. He reached his hand up and took the jacket from her grasp, his hand gently brushing hers. Jace knew she felt the spark elicited from their hands, as she drew a short breath, her hand jerking back. Jace pulled his hand back and quickly raised his eyes to hers, to find them no longer full of surprise, but a darkened green, a flush covering her freckled cheeks. God, she was oblivious to what she did to him. Jace wasn't sure what to do as they stood there, him staring down at her small face, and her staring up into his tawny eyes. He didn't know whether to ask her in, or to see if she went. He'd never been this speechless before, around anyone, let alone a girl. It was like she could see through all of his defenses, shattering them piece by piece with her eyes as green as grass.

"I shouldn't have assumed anything." Clary said finally. It was his turn to be surprised now, as he watched her looking up at him, studying him, her head cocked to one side, a look of hesitation crossing her face, as though holding something back. She bit her lip for a second, before a small smile spread on her lips. "Alexander doesn't like me very much." She grinned. Jace couldn't help but copy her smile as he felt as though a huge weight had been lifted of his shoulders, letting them relax.

"He doesn't really like anyone all that much." He replied, leaning against the frame of the doorway, crossing his arms across him chest, the jacket trapped between his arms. Clary let out a breath as she grinned, brushing her curls behind he ear.

"Why doesn't he like anyone?"

"Because most people pay attention to my stunningly good looks, and not him." He grinned as Clary wrinkled her nose at this, her eyes twinkling.

"I wouldn't say stunning, but there's something there." Jace gaped at her, watching as she smirked. "I seemed to have rendered the stunningly attractive Jace Herondale speechless." She gasped, placing a hand over her heart.

"So you _do_ admit I'm stunningly attractive?" He smirked back, the sarcastic comments returning to is tongue like a long lost friend.

"It's a matter of opinion." She replied sweetly.

"And in your opinion, I am extremely attractive." Clary shook her head, then corners of her lips twitching upwards.

"I need to go now." She smiled, placing her hands on her hips, winking at him. Jace's heart fluttered as she winked, as he leaned forwards, placing a chaste kiss on her freckled cheek.

"Until the morning, my dear lady." He winked back at her, as a flush rose on her cheeks, her hands dropping to her sides.

"Have an excellent evening, my good lord." She replied as she set off back down the corridor, wiggling her fingers in a wave. He watched her retreating figure disappear as she strutted off back down the dim hallway, her red hair trailing behind her. Jace couldn't help but keep the smile on his face as he turned back into his room, shutting the door quietly behind him and falling back onto his bed. He could sleep a lot easier now

 **It certainly has been a while, hasn't it...?**  
 **I'm not much a fan of this chapter. I don't like the start, but the end is better. I'm sorry it's quite short, but I just wanted to get this one out, so then I could start on chapters for my other stories. Yes I just put a plural. I'm planning a new story! I probably shouldn't have put this here, but I just wanted to let you know. I might also be doing a different version of** _ **The Mortal Instruments Breakfast Club.**_ **I'm not sure about the one I have now, but I'm probably going to keep it up on the site.**  
 **  
Don't forget to leave a review, as those things are** _ **much**_ **appreciated.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter :).  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_**All rights belong to Cassandra Clare, I only own the plot.**_

Clary couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as she woke up. She felt light and carefree, as though she didn't have a problem in the world. She supposed she really didn't as she thought back to last night. Jace kissing her, Simon finding them- _wait._

J _ace kissed her?_

She shot up, the covers that were pulled around her tumbling to pool around her legs. She remembered arguing with Jace, then her knocking on his door and forgiving him after their petty little fight but what would that mean now? Would she have to kiss him? Would he kiss her?

She was extremely glad for her Mother home schooling her now, ensuring she was not subjected to this torture on a daily basis if she'd gone to the boarding school she'd wanted to go to when she was younger. A lot of her friends had gone to a boarding school in London, and she'd received letters from them about how much fun it was, sneaking around after dark in hopes to find boys, them playing tricks on each other, but now she was glad she hadn't gone there. It did make her unused to the situation she was in now. It made her want to feign sickness in order to avoid the whole discussion and going down to breakfast, but who was she to miss the variety of food put on offer when they had guests?

She let out a sigh, this time more out of discomfort as she swung her legs over the side of her bed and shivered at the wave of cold that hit her. The thin night dress she wore did nothing to keep the warmth in, so she'd constantly have to ask for hot water bottles to warm her up. The thin white silk that clung to her and ended at her ankles and had a low neckline and extremely thin straps was most likely her least favorite piece of clothing she'd ever worn. Wrapping her arms around herself, she quickly walked into the bathroom adjoined to her room, shutting the door in attempt to keep the heat in from the heated floor below her feet. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she could see the mess of hair that was pilled atop her head to 'avoid knots' as her mother said. All it did to Clary was make her curls look frizzy and dry. Pulling the tie out her hair she let the red cascade around her shoulders as she pulled the almost non existent straps of the sleepwear down, and peeled the dress of her, glad for the comfort of the heat in the room. She padded over to the shower and pulled the glass door open, twisting the nozzle to turn it on and slammed the door shut to avoid the cold water that came before the warmth. She noted the glass begin to steam up, and pulled the door open again and let the steam billow out as she stepped in.

* * *

Her hair now not as much of a mess as she ran a towel through it, Clary stepped into the wardrobe in her room. It was extremely large, with dresses on hangers along every wall. Why her Mother insisted she have so many she still didn't know, but she was grateful for the wide variety she owned. Pulling out a light pink, almost white dress, she frowned at it. She recalled her Mother buying it for her when she was younger, wanting her to wear it to one of her friend's wedding, but she hadn't worn it, instead opting for a green dress with less of a puffed out skirt. She hesitated to not wear it, but chose against it and carefully pulled it off the hanger as not to crease it. She could see it fully now, the neckline lower than what she would've usually worn, and the light cream and pink stripes on the bodice and a layer on the skirt, with a trail of satin pink frills trailing down the edge of the body to the hem of the skirt in attempt to make her look slimmer. She ran her hands over the frills and onto the silk material that was scrunched up at the front of the skirt. The dress really was beautiful. Simon would quite likely tease her for her sudden change of clothing, but he was nothing she couldn't deal with.

Clary raised her feet into the gown and pulled it over her body, letting the towel fall limply to the floor next to her. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but let her mouth gape as she looked at herself. The dress clung to her, with her shoulders bared and pale in contrast to the lighter colours of the material. Patting her hands over her hair to ensure it was smooth, she pulled a pair of light pink heels from the shelves running on top of her dresses, she carefully pulled her feet into them, wincing as the cold metal of the strap caught her skin. Pleased with her appearance, she flung open the door and walked into her room, stopping short when she found Simon splayed out on her bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked. He sat up, his eyes widening as he took her in.

"Heels, Fray?" He raised his eyebrows, sitting up off her bed "Did you spend time with Isabelle yesterday?" Clary rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, whisking him out the room in a flurry of skirts.

"No, but I know you did." She grinned as Simon looked away and swallowed. Her face fell at his reaction as she groaned. "What did you do?"

"I might've said something about Jace." He hesitated as he began fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. He was dressed in a white shirt and and black pants, the shiny brown leather of his shoes reflecting the sunlight streaming in through the windows as they hurried along the hallways to breakfast.

"You had to, didn't you?" She sighed.

Simon waved a hand in the air as if dismissing the conversation."It doesn't matter."

As she entered the dining room to breakfast, she noted that she and Simon were the only ones there, with the Lightwoods and Jace nowhere to be seen. The small heels she was wearing made a sharp clicking noise as she moved to her seat, Simon sliding in across from her.

"So this is why you came down to breakfast." Simon grinned as she began pilling up pastries on her plate, the flaky bits clinging to her fingers. She smirked back, breathing in the sweet smell of them.

"You must doubt my intelligence." She leaned over the table and snatched the butter from Simon's hand where he was buttering his toast.

Simon pouted and sighed, looking mournfully down at the half buttered toast. "I'm going to have lumps of butter now."

She grinned, biting into a croissant as he snatched the butter back.

"It's rude to lean over a table." A voice drawled as a chair next her was pulled out, and Jace sat in it, leaning back and crossing his long legs over.

"He's right." Said a higher voice, and the chair on her other side was pulled out and down sat Isabelle, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Simon flushed as he muttered something into his toast about bullying. "I like your dress by the way." Isabelle gently pulled at the pink frills, and smiling.

Clary flushed glancing down at herself. "Thanks." She muttered. Isabelle shrugged her shoulders and reached over to grab the bowl of fruit and yogurt. How she ate that stuff, Clary didn't know.

"Do you really have this out everyday?" Jace asked.

She looked at him and raised her eyebrows as her eyes fell on his plate. It was filled with pretty much everything on the table."There won't be enough for everyday if you keep eating at the rate you do."

Isabelle let out a giggle and pointed at her. "I also like the girl in the dress."

Jace rolled his eyes and glanced around the room. "Where's Alec?"

"Sleeping probably." Isabelle sighed.

Alec seemed to have the capability to walk in a room whenever someone was talking about him, as he walked in, his hands in his pocket as he narrowed his eyes at the group. Jace grinned at him and pointed a fork at the chair next to Simon. Alec huffed and pulled the chair out, slouching as he lowered himself into it.

"Did you sleep well, Alec?" Clary asked politely, brushing the crumbs off her fingers.

Alec didn't look at her, only pulling a piece of toast from the holder and pouring himself tea.

"Fine." He muttered. Clary watched him as he began violently buttering his toast. "Is there a problem?" Alec glowered at her, his eyes narrowed as he watched her back.

"Nope." She grinned at him, popping the 'p'. He shook his head and slouched lower in his chair.

Isabelle sent Alec a glare and gave her an apologetic look. "Ignore him, he's like this to everyone."

"I would much rather ignore Sally over there." Jace said, pointing at Simon with his knife.

Clary sighed and elbowed him in the arm. "It's Simon, and if you don't stop waving the knife about I'll take it off you."

He looked down at her and grinned. "How motherly of you, Clary."

"I aim to please."

Isabelle, who was watching the two of them in amusement, grinned when Clary glanced up at her. "Come shopping with us?"

She looked up in surprise at the darker haired girl, she'd barely even met her, yet she was inviting her to go out shopping with her?

It had been a while since she'd been shopping as, well, and there wasn't really a need for it when you hadn't grown in a few years, and Simon wasn't really the best at helping her with picking out dresses. That was how Clary found herself agreeing. "I'll come."

* * *

Clary, now wedged between Jace and Simon in the Lightwood's carriage, glanced uneasily around. Isabelle was tapping her fingers against her leg, and humming a tune. She had done a double take when she'd seen Isabelle come down the stairs, dressed in a long red dress that left her shoulders bare and had a flowing skirt. Simon had flushed and had wide eyes, running a hand through her hair. As Isabelle had turned to get her cloak, Clary had seen a laced up back showing off her pale skin and went just lower than the small of her back, and Simon hadn't taken his eyes off Isabelle as they'd entered to carriage to wait for Jace and Alec. Jace had entered the carriage followed by Alec, dressed in his usual white shirt, black pants, waist coat and jacket, giving her a smirk as he sat next to her. Alec was wearing a dark blue jacket, similar to Jace's, but it complimented Alec's blue eyes. She would have liked to paint his eyes, the different shades of blue, and the contrast to his pale skin; It was a shame Alec avoided eye contact with everyone, she would've loved to see all the colours of blue in his eyes. She also liked Jace's eyes, the swirling gold in them that changed in different light, the way they darkened or lightened dependent how how he was feeling. Clary was intrigued by the different colours of gold, the chips of lighter shades collected in the darker parts.

She was jolted from her thoughts by the carriage stopping and Isabelle turning to the side as she stepped out, and Clary thought she could've passed for royalty. She gave Simon a push as Alec followed Isabelle, telling him to move. When she stepped out she looked round at the town in shock. It had been a while since she'd seen so many faces, let alone a town, the only time she'd seen so many people was at one of her Mother's parties. It was also a lot dirtier than she expected, with children with dirty faces running past her, and litter stuck in the gaps of the road and pavement. Looking round, people were also looking at the streets with the same distaste as she was, Simon had his eyebrows raised, glancing at her and meeting her eyes. Simon had tried his best to attempt to get out of the situation earlier, pleading with her that Jace would try and loose him in one of the streets, but she had merely grinned and shook her head, pulling the cloak tighter around her body.

Isabelle turned to her and put an arm through her own and smiled. "We're dress shopping."

Jace groaned from behind her, and she turned to him and frowned. "I thought you would've liked a new dress, you and Alec seem to share a lot of clothes."

Isabelle let out a laugh and pulled her through the streets, occasionally elbowing people in search of a dress. "You two suit each other."

Clary looked up at her and wrinkled her nose. "What?"

It wasn't necessarily a bad thing that the other girl thought she went well with Jace, yes, she liked him, and yes, he was as an arrogant prick, but she liked him, despite the fact they seemed to have silently agreed to ignoring what had happened the previous night.

"You've kissed him, haven't you." Isabelle had a sly smirk on her face, pausing in the middle of the street to look at her, much to the annoyance of the people around them. She looked round, unsure of where the others had got to, but she couldn't see Alec, Jace or Simon.

Clary flushed and began fiddling with her fingers. "Isabelle, I don't really understand what it has to do with anything."

"Call me Izzy, and trust me, it has _everything_ to do with this."

* * *

 **Oh wow a new chapter... Who expected that..?  
I have absolutely no idea what's coming next, but hey, you got a new chapter and I uploaded a new story, all while I finished one story, so I think it's a good month for me. **

**I watched** _ **Dirty Dancing**_ **live recently, and it was amazing! I would highly recommend watching it if it comes near to where you live, as it was such a good show.**

 **I also finished Six Of Crows, and I'm actually kinda obsessed with it, because we can all proudly say we adore Kaz Brekker.**

 ** _Don't forget to leave a review :)_**


End file.
